Run away
by Kittykatluvs0412
Summary: Lief realizes he loves jasmine only to find out she is going back to the forest so he tries to decide if he should go with her or not. To find out more read. Lief/jasmine
1. Realization

**Hey guys it's Kat and this is my first fanfic** **s** **o** **please review and enjoy.**

 **Btw this only includes the 1st deltora series not the 2nd or 3rd**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **I do not own Deltora Quest** **or** **any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 1:** realization

It has been a week since The shadow lord was defeated and Lief had become king. Lief was amazed just thinking all this time he had been the heir to the throne. Now he was always in the palace reading letters and signing papers. But every so often he and jasmine would sneak out and go to the forests of silents to take a break.

 _This is so boring sitting at a desk all day doing NOTHING!_

"Leif!", his mother called him.

"Coming!", Lief yelled back jumping out of his desk.

His mother was in the meeting hall sitting at the table. She had a very concerned look on her face.

"Mother what's wrong is there something you needed to tell me?", He said worried.

"Nothing is wrong but I do need to speak to you about something, important.", she said concerned.

Lief was relieved but also curious.

"So Lief I… I hate to have to tell you this but now that your getting older, as king you have lots of responsibilities. You need to be focused and not get distracted by other things. I know it may be hard being king but you can't just abandon your duties. You have been running off with jasmine a lot recently and leaving your work behind. You can't just run of like that it worries everyone especially me."

"I know mother but-" then he realized he has been ditching the palace and leaving with jasmine a lot. His mind started to wander as he thought of jasmine. She has been a really close friend to him ever since they had met her in the forests of silence. Though she was stubborn and hard to get along with at times that's what Lief admired most about her. She always was concerned about them and Leif had always loved that about her. And then he started thinking of how pretty her eyes were and that he could get lost looking into them. Then he noticed what he just was thinking. _Lief what are you thinking snap out of it._

"Lief, are you there. Why aren't you listening!", Liefs mother was trying to get his attention which pulled him back to reality.

"Oh sorry I was just uh, thinking about something.", Lief stuttered, flushed red in embarrassment, nervously smiling.

"Of course but seriously you need to stop disappearing like this you are king and need to start acting like one now, ok." She said soothingly.

Leif left and went back to his desk with his mind running wildly. He couldn't believe that he had started dazing thinking about Jasmine. He started realizing how much he had admired jasmine. He was about to head off to bed when jasmine had opened the door.

"Jasmine what are you doing in here?", he said blushing trying not to sound suspicious.

"I wanted to inform you that I've decided that I'm leaving back to the forests in 3 days.", she said a little disappointed but happy.

Lief's heart sank. Then he knew it. He _was_ in love with Jasmine.

 **Thanks for reading guys and please review and I'll make chapter 2 soon bye!XD**


	2. The argument

**Hey guys I was shocked when I saw people review this story other than me. I only wrote this because I love Deltora quest but I wasn't expecting people to actually read it because DQ is pretty old now. Thank you so much and here is chapter two I hope you enjoy and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own deltora quest or any of its characters**

 **Chapter two:** _the argument_

Lief was shocked from her words. He thought he had already convinced her not to leave but now she was leaving.

"But jasmine I thought you said you weren't leaving. When I asked you to stay you said yes only because I- I mean _we_ need you here.", he said worried.

I know but it's just I can't stand living here anymore and I know you guys need me here but I need to return to the forest it's were I belong.", her eyes were now watering.

Lief couldn't stand seeing her like this and he couldn't just let her leave.

"I'm sorry you feel this way Jasmine but we will all miss you, _I_ will miss you.", now tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Lief if you really do care about me then let me leave!", she yelled at him now irritated and sad.

Lief now was getting irritated and yelled at her without thinking

"Ugh why do you hate Del so much Jasmine! You are so selfish and stubborn! Can't you just once consider that other people have feelings and opinions on things!", after he said this he immediately felt bad but Jasmine got really upset and ran out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Lief ran to his room and slamming med his face in his pillow. His eyes were red and his pillow was soaking with tears.

 _Why can't she just move on like a normal person. She should just deal with the fact that things change and she doesn't have to live in the forest her whole life ._ He thought to himself.

He layed there until he cried himself to sleep.

It was morning and Lief was still sleeping until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!", he shouted.

It was Barda

"Barda what are you doing here?" He asked

"I heard you and jasmine's fight last night and I wanted to tell you that you can't keep her here if she doesn't want to. As much as you want her to stay it's up to her if she wants to stay or leave.", he told Lief trying not to hurt him.

"I know I just don't want her to leave. She means the world to me and I'm not ready to let her go.", he said beginning to tear up again. He didn't even care that he was saying this out loud now.

"Lief it's not your decision I'm sorry but you have to deal with it and not fight the fact that she is leaving.", he said a little harsh.

Lief was gurt by his words and started crying again.

Barda left the room and shut his door.

"I love her so much and now she is leaving. I think I made it worse when I yelled at her. Now she probably hates me.", he thought out loud.

Then someone else knocked on the door.

"Ugh who is it now?!", he yelled

"Lief could you at least not be rude.", a voice said joke-fully.

Jasmine opened the door.

"Oh what do you want.", he said a little rude.

"Lief why are you so upset that I'm leaving. Everyone else already accepted it and said that they will let me leave if I want. Of course Doom was pretty upset but he finally gave up.", she said calmly as she sat next to him on his bed.

"It's just we've been through so much together and now you decide to leave. I do care about you but I just can't handle the fact that I'll never see you again.", he said tears still in his eyes.

"Lief that's not true! I can visit you in Del and you can visit me in the forests. We can still see eachother just not all the time!", she said with a light tremble in her voice.

Lief noticed that she was trying to hold back tears. He could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. He couldn't take it anymore he pulled her closer and hugged her in a tight embrace. Jasmine hugged him back and alowed herself to cry in his arms.

"Jasmine?", He said softly still holding her in his arms.

"Yes?"

"I-I-I'm going to miss you.", he said as if he was defeated.

"I'm going to miss you too.", she said still crying.

She finally lets go of Lief and walked towards the door.

"Well I guess I should go pack my stuff.", she said wiping away her tears as she left his room.

He stood up off of his bed and got changed. He decided to go to the forge for a while ignoring his converstation he and Sharn had had the night before.


End file.
